Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack
& (Kamikaze Ghosts) & (Explosion) |similar='Balloon Flash Bomber' }} Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (スーパーゴースト カミカゼアタック) is one of Gotenks' signature techniques. Overview Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded). When Gotenks' power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Gotenks' instructions. Gotenks can choose the quantity of ghosts at his command: he releases 10 individuals for one attack against Super Buu, and uses a Balloon Flash Bomber which breaks down into 14 ghosts later against the same opponent. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses a variant called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish where summons 100 Kamikaze Ghosts to attack The Dictator and his undead army who are attacking Satan City. Super Buu can use the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack as well after Gotenks' absorption; his ghosts can even use the Kamehameha and Masenko. In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Gotenks uses his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack in battle against the monster Akami. Appearances in video games ]] Gotenks uses this technique in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Butōden (series)|''Butōden series]], Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and ''Raging Blast'' games, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In the Budokai games, if the button press sequence when using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack is failed, then Gotenks ends up high fiving the ghost, which causes it to explode and injure him. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, the version where he uses four ghosts is called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 4. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks uses a more powerful version as his Ultimate K.O., called Super Ghost Bomber, where he summons many of his energy ghosts and sends them at the enemy. In the Raging Blast series, this move gains a weaker version, which is just called Ghost Attack, and it is used by Gotenks as one of his supers in both his base and Super Saiyan states. The technique is used by Majin Buu and Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed)'s Ultimate Blast in the Raging Blast series, called Super Ghost Buu Attack, has his ghosts perform the Kamehameha like in the anime. Super Buu can also use this attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Online, the technique can be learned by Fighters at level 50. When used, they create a ghost that has a face similar to that of Gotenks to defend them from the enemy's attack. In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game Gotenks' version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack appears as pat of the technique card "Gotenks' Kamikaze Ghost. Super Buu's version appears as it's own character named "Majin Buu's Kamikaze Ghost" Trivia *"Kamikaze" is Japanese for god wind, and a kamikaze fighter is a person who is trained to crash planes into a building or important place in a suicide mission. *The Ghosts usually have the head of the person who created them. However, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' ghosts still have regular Super Saiyan hair. This is fixed in "Mind Trap" filler episode and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *In the FUNimation Dub, when Super Buu's ghosts attack Vegito, some of the ghosts say "Galick Gun", while their hand gestures are identical to the stance taken when charging a Masenko. Gallery See also *Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost (Collectibles) *Super Buu Kamikaze Ghost (Collectibles) References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Mouth techniques Category:Explosive techniques